Once in a Lifetime
by Aimee9476
Summary: summary was to long so you will find it in the beginning of the first chapter sorry.


1Hey everyone, here is another story that I have been working on. Hopefully you will like it so flame it or like it whatever works for you. If you find anything you didn't like just let me know reviews help me a lot. Well on with the story. Also I think the summary is to long to so I will put it before this chapter starts. Well bye. Aimee 3

Summary:

Darien Shields is back, after studying abroad for 7 years over in the U.S.. Serena Barton, was not the love struck teenager that she used to be either. She could not afford to let him back into her life again, because her daughter would also be the one to get hurt. Darien does not know that he has a daughter and Reenie doesn't know who her father is.

Chapter 1 They Meet Again

Serena had not expected to see him again, she knew she should've packed up and left Tokyo 7 years ago.

There he was walking through the arcade door with Andrew, both of them were smiling and talking as if Darien had never left Tokyo.

Serena's stomach clenched. She wanted to crawl underneath the table that she was sitting at, but there was nothing that she could do Andrew and Darien were already heading towards her.

Serena had recognized him as soon as he had walked thru the door, even though she had not seen him in 7 years. She noticed that he still walked with that same confident stride, that he had ever since she met him at age 14. His body was, WOW, he was leaner than he used to be and had many more muscles. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, and a snug pair of denim jeans. God and that smile was just as sexy as ever.

" Snap out of it Serena you are supposed to hate him not thinking all of this about him. Remember you have a daughter to think about now, you can't let her get hurt, and you don't want to be hurt again either." She thought.

Darien and Andrew had stopped there trek towards her, to let some customers pass by. When the people passed that started towards her yet again. Serena's stomach clenched even tighter, the closer they got the tighter her stomach knotted. " Hopefully, he doesn't remember me, but from the looks of it he does." " How can this be happening to me, he was supposed to never come back." She thought.

They finally reached her, and Andrew started to speak to her. Smiling he asks, " hey Serena, you remember Darien don't you?"

"Yes Andrew, as a matter a fact I do. After the way that he left me how could anyone expect me to forget the way that he had left me here stranded." Serena said.

This time it was Darien's turn to speak up. " Serena, how is it that I left you stranded?" he asked.

"Forget me being nice to him, I will just tell him the truth." she thought.

" Alright Darien, you want to know how you left me stranded, this is how. First, do you remember our last night together intimately 2 weeks before you were supposed to leave for the U.S.?" Serena continues on before he can answer. " Well guess what you got me pregnant" "Second of all, you also left a week earlier than you had told me you would." continuing on she says, " last but defiantly not least, I was not able to get a hold of you to let you know." "You left me Darien, no number, no address, no nothing", she finished with herself yelling and shaking with years of pent up hurt and anger.

Andrew cuts in on this note. " Serena, Darien, I am going to get to work. I am already 10 minutes late. Talk to you two later." he said quickly running off.

"Serena, I am so sorry I didn't know. I wanted to give you time to grow up , and figure out what you wanted to do with your life. We were both young and had a lot of growing up to do." continuing he says " why didn't you ever get my phone number from Andrew, I would have come back on the first flight that I could get. How could you not tell me that we had a daughter, until now. We would have been able to raise her together, as a family." Darien finished.

Serena stared him straight in the eye and said, " YOU, you are the reason that I didn't call or write you letting you know, remember you were the one who left me not the other way around." There was a reason that you didn't give me the address so why should I have gotten a hold of you.""You left me to deal with everything, from my parents disowning and kicking me out, and to deal with everyone in the school spreading rumors that I was easy since they had only known us to be going out for a month before you left, when in actuality it had been over 3 years." " Do you know how hard it was for me to be 15 and pregnant. Luckily, Rae and her grandfather took me in." She pauses then continues "I will let you know this now, our daughters name is Reenie Serenity, she turned 7 October 28th last year, she has black hair, and blue eyes. The reason that I am telling you this is because, I do not want you to try to see me or her ever again" with that said she turns and runs out the arcade door.

That's all for now, check back again in a day or 2 it should be updated by then. Reviews and flames welcome always.


End file.
